Advice From Fools
by aalikane
Summary: When Rachel and Finn tell Blaine that Kurt is cheating on him in "Rumours" how does he react when he sees Kurt next? And how does he feel when Sam finally comes to his home to tell him the truth?


Author's Note: Song in the story, along with the Title is from the song "Till I Hear it From You" By Gin Blossoms. My muse decided to bitchslap me with this song/inspiration on the way home from school despite hearing this song at least 100 times since Rumours came out.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we need to talk to you." Rachel said, sitting down across from him in the middle of the Lima Bean. He looked at her curiously, but didn't object to her actions. He saw Finn standing behind her looking awkward.<p>

"What's going on? Is everything okay with Kurt?" Blaine asked anxiously. Finn was just sitting down next to Rachel when they looked at each other, almost as if they were having a telepathic conversation between the two of them. "You're starting to freak me out, guys."

"Blaine, let's say you had a friend who had a significant other." Rachel started and Finn interrupted her.

"Would you tell said friend if you found out he or she was being cheated on?" Blaine thinks about it for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Depends on the friend, and depends on if I knew for a fact that there was cheating going on." Blaine said, before looking at them wondering what the hell was up. "Why do you wanna know?"

Rachel licked her lips before speaking, "Well, see. The thing is…"

"Kurt's cheating on you!" Finn blurted out and Blaine widened his eyes. There was a pain in his chest, but he wasn't sure if it was from the fact that they just told him, or if it was because the idea of Kurt cheating on him was the most painful thing in the world.

"What?" He asked, looking over at Finn, who in turn looked at Rachel.

"We saw him leaving a hotel… with Sam. Two nights in a row." Rachel informed him, and Blaine's heart sunk. Why would Kurt do something like that? He knew their relationship was still fresh and new, but he didn't think Kurt would have the heart to cheat on him. Kurt knows how insecure he is about relationships; especially having gone through his parents' divorce 3 years ago after his father was caught cheating on his mother with his secretary. Cheating broke up everything that's happy in the world, why would Kurt do something like this to him?

"Why the hell would you tell him that?" Kurt yelled at Finn and Rachel, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. His face was red and he was angry. But Blaine had no clue as to whether or not it was because he had been caught, or what.

"He has the right to know, man." Finn told him, defending his actions.

"To know what? That my brother and supposed best friend are complete assholes? You don't know what you're talking about." Kurt snapped.

"Is it true?" Blaine asked quietly, turning his head to Kurt; tears brimming against his eyelids. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No Blaine. I am not cheating on you; I would never cheat on you." Kurt told him, while still glaring at Finn and Rachel.

"Then why can't you look me in the eye when you say that? Why did they catch you coming out of a hotel with Sam?" Blaine countered, standing up and staring Kurt down.

"Why I was in that hotel, is none of their business." Kurt insists.

"I think it is my business!" Blaine demanded.

"I said it was none of their business, I didn't say it was none of yours. But I'm not going to tell you here, with them listening in; like the gossip mongers that they are."

"You know what? I don't even want to hear it. If the explanation is so innocent, you'd have told me before they did. As far as I'm concerned, we're through."

Blaine says, before stalking out of the Lima Bean and into his awaiting car. Kurt stood there frozen, unable to comprehend what actually just happened. He would never cheat on Blaine; especially with Blaine's past and his father cheating on his mother. He could never do that to Blaine, and for Blaine to think that he would, was just unbearable.

He turned to look at Finn and Rachel who were sitting there looking like a combination of smug and awkward. He could feel the rage burning inside him. "Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you see something, doesn't mean it's what you think it is. You're my brother Finn, you're supposed to take my side, you're supposed to give me the benefit of the doubt; and YOU!" he pointed at Rachel. "Just because you're single and lonely doesn't give you the right to cause other people misery for your own fucking enjoyment. I hope you two are happy with yourselves, because I'm never going to forgive you for this." Kurt said, stalking out of the establishment and not looking back.

Finn and Rachel just looked at each other unsure of what to say or if there was anything to say that could make the situation any better. Both of them were wondering the same thing 'Did I make a mistake?' But neither of them would admit to it.

"We did the right thing, Finn. Kurt was cheating on Blaine, he deserved to know."

"Yea, you're right."

_Ding Dong_

"Blaine! Get the door!" His mother yelled from the kitchen as she was making dinner. Blaine sighed as he got up from his bed where he'd been crying for the past two days and opened the door to find the one person in the world he didn't want to see: Sam.

"What the hell do you want?" Blaine asked bitterly, snapping at the boy who derailed his relationship.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Blaine stood steady at the door, not letting the teen in front of him in.

"What could you possibly have to say to me? I already want to beat you to a bloody pulp." Sam nodded and sighed.

"That, actually. This whole thing is a big, colossal misunderstanding."

"Blaine, who's at the door?" His mother Julia entered the room from the kitchen.

"I'm a friend of a friend, Mrs. Anderson." Sam said, and she scoffed.

"Ms. Warren; I haven't been Mrs. Anderson for over 3 years. Please, come in. Don't be rude Blaine, let the boy in." She said pulling Blaine away from the door and letting Sam enter the house.

"Blaine, can we talk privately?" Sam looked at Blaine, who was conflicted. He really, really hated this guy right now, but a part of him wanted to know exactly what happened between him and Kurt.

"Mom?" Blaine asked, and Julia took the hint.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen, talk as long as you like." Julia left the room, leaving Blaine and Sam standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

"First off, I just wanna say, Kurt and I did _not_ have an affair. I'm completely straight and nothing about boys appeals to me; no offense."

"None taken." Blaine said before motioning for him to continue.

"A few months ago, my father lost his job. He hasn't been able to find another one since." Same explained and Blaine looked at him oddly, as if wondering what that had to do with the supposed misunderstanding between him and Kurt. "We had used up all our savings to put the down payment on our house in Lima… so after a couple of weeks, we were flat broke, and didn't have a dime. We started selling things off… clothes, TVs, books, movies. Anything that would fetch a value, but it didn't matter. The bank foreclosed on our house, and we couldn't get it back."

"So you're homeless now?" Blaine asked, suddenly feeling some sympathy for the boy. Sam nodded.

"That hotel that Finn and Rachel saw Kurt and me leaving? Is where I live now, with my mom, my dad and my little brother and sister."

"Oh gosh."

"Kurt found out a few weeks ago, when he was still at Dalton. He and a few guys in a study group or something were staying late one night at the library and ordered pizza; I ended up delivering it, and spilled to him everything. I also asked him not to tell anyone."

"Which is why he didn't tell me…" Blaine realized, and Sam nodded.

"He was bringing me clothes; because I was down to my last three outfits, and he noticed that I was wearing the same thing too often."

"Well Kurt and clothes…" Blaine said, trying to alleviate the tension in the room.

"He brought me clothes, and he helped babysit my younger siblings while my parents were out looking for work, and I was out delivering pizzas. That's all."

Blaine was horrified. Not only had he believed a lie about Kurt, but he had broken up with Kurt over something as stupid as a rumor. He couldn't believe what he had done. How could he have broken up with Kurt? Weren't they always honest with each other? Why didn't he trust Kurt was being honest? Sam could clearly see the run of emotions across Blaine's face, and decided to speak up.

"He's miserable without you, you know?" Blaine looks up, tears threatening to spill. "He hasn't sung in glee club since you two broke up, he hasn't smiled, or really talked at all. He just keeps thinking about you, and about what happened." Sam offers and Blaine knows it was meant to make Blaine feel better, but it really didn't.

"How the hell am I going to fix this?"

"I don't know, but I know you can do it. I'll help in any way I can. You two are great for each other, and I don't want to be the reason you don't work out." Blaine fell back onto the couch behind him and stared at the ceiling trying to think of what to do, when it hit him.

"I've got it. Can you make sure that Kurt is in the McKinley courtyard at noon tomorrow? I'd appreciate it if you could get all of New Directions there too, now that I think of it."

"Whatever you need man, I'm here for ya." Blaine quickly pulled out his phone and tapped out a message and hit send. "What are you doing?"

"I just called an emergency meeting of the Warblers."

The next day Sam had talked Kurt and the rest of New Directions to eat lunch out in the courtyard. It was a beautiful day and they shouldn't be shut up inside the cafeteria when they could be enjoying the sun. Kurt had been a little harder to convince, but Sam had managed it. Exactly as the clock on the side of the building hit noon, everyone in the courtyard started to hear the sounds of an a capella choir, a very familiar a cappella choir as it had just performed in the very same courtyard a week and a half ago.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked Sam, because he could add 2 and 2, and realized that Sam wanted Kurt to be out in the courtyard for a reason.

"Just watch." Sam said, not really having any clue what song Blaine and the Warblers were going to be singing.

I didn't ask  
>They shouldn't have told me<br>At first I'd laugh, but now  
>It's sinking in fast<br>Whatever they've sold me

Blaine walked down the steps into the court yard with all the Warblers surrounding him as he began the opening lines. Kurt was standing at the bottom, close to where he had been standing the last time he had been serenaded in this exact courtyard, for very different reasons.

Well baby I don't want to take advice from fools  
>I'll just figure everything is cool<br>Until I hear it from you (Hear it from you)

Kurt could be seen smiling through the years from across the yard. Kurt had done nothing but cry in his room outside of school hours for the past 3 days. Kurt had never been so heartbroken as he felt after Blaine had broken up with him.

It gets hard  
>The memory's faded<br>who gets what they say  
>It's likely they're just jealous and jaded<p>

All throughout the song so far, Blaine had done nothing but focus his attention on Kurt, but for one moment during this last night, he altered his view and glared at the members of New Directions who had persecuted Kurt for his selfless acts towards helping Sam.

Well maybe I don't want to take advice from fools  
>I'll just figure everything is cool<br>Until I hear it from you (Hear it from you)  
>Until I hear it from you (Hear it from you)<p>

Blaine walked straight over to Kurt and took his hands into his own and held them as he knelt to the ground, still holding desperately onto Kurt like a lifeline.

I can't let it get me off  
>Or break up my train of thought<br>As far as I know, nothing's wrong  
>Until I hear it from you<p>

He finally stood up after the rest of the Warblers continued singing lyric-less for 25 seconds. He stared into Kurt's eyes, hoping to convey all the apologies he felt in his heart for the boy he loved; even if he wasn't ready to vocalize it yet.

Still thinking about not living without it  
>Outside looking in<br>Til we're talking about it, not stepping around it  
>Maybe…<p>

Kurt grinned at Blaine, clearly accepting the apology Blaine was offering. He wanted nothing more than for his boyfriend to be his again. He'd never do anything to jeopardize that, ever again.

I don't want to take advice from fools  
>I'll just figure everything is cool<br>Until I hear it from you (Hear it from you)

After Blaine finished singing, everyone around him started to clap, but he ignored it and stared straight into Kurt's eyes before saying. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should never have listened to Rachel and Finn." Kurt could see the pain in his eyes, but he knows the pain is from believing what wasn't true, not what had been paining him for the past few days.

"I know Blaine, I know."

"From now on, unless I hear it from you, I won't believe it. I shouldn't have believed it. I was a rotten boyfriend believing what wasn't proven, but aside from all that, please tell me you'll take me back, you'll give me another chance." Blaine pleaded with Kurt, and Kurt smiled.

"I once said that I'd never say goodbye to you. I'm not about to start now."


End file.
